


reviver

by Cinnonym



Series: flavor text [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Drabble, Flavor Text, Gen, PMD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/pseuds/Cinnonym
Summary: reviver seed (rɪˈvaɪvər sid). n. a seed that revives a fainted pokemon when ingested; the heart of xerneas; salvation.





	reviver

it is another chance

a second wind

secured hope

a final win

 

crack the seed

spit the shell

fight the fight

reject all hell

  
  


before you, steel plated dragon – warmachine, monster. behind you, fall of time – crumbling, cascading. the hill you die on shrinks. 

though roars pierce your ears, you and your partner stand. scraps of fur billow up – held at the mercy of gusts and thermals created by this fight to the finish.

it’s when specks of red fly that you know an end nears.

whatever end it may be, reviver seed stuck in your cheek, you must prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/? of drabbles about various items/happenings in pmd. we'll see! first time using ao3, thanks for reading!


End file.
